


Text Conversations Part Five

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Text Conversations [6]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Cringe, Dabbing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nate is the dabbing master, Thomas Sanders ruins everything, cringey jokes, more text conversations, too many otps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches





	Text Conversations Part Five

Welcome Back

Camden: We miss you

Camden: Please come back

Lilly: Only if u summon him

Camden: Anything for u

Ethan: Ru still mad at me

Camden: Ru ready to summon him

Ethan: Yes u r

Lilly: You know what we need Camden?

Camden: No

Camden: What do we need?

Lilly: Think Pokemon

Ethan: Yuck

Camden: There’s a lot of things in Pokemon

Camden: Do we need Pikachu?

Lilly: No

Camden: Do we need Misty?

Lilly: MISTY UR GONNA MISS ME WHEN I’M GONE

Camden: I’M GONE FOREVER

Lilly: Fun, but no.

Camden: I KNOW

Camden: We need a master!

Nate: I AM THE DABBING MASTER

Nate: *dabs*

Matt: I missed that

Matt: Welcome back Lilly

 

Making Up

Lilly: So how u gonna make it up to Cam?

Ethan: What do you mean

Lilly: U’VE BEEN IGNORING HIM

Lilly: FOR THOMAS FREAKING SANDERS

Lilly: HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS?

Ethan: Oh

Ethan: I didn’t realize it was bothering him

Lilly: Ur hopeless

Lilly: I was gonna help u

Lilly: Whatever

Lilly: Go f**k Thomas for all I care

Matt: LANGUAGE

Matt: Feels good to be doing that again

Lilly: Glad to be of service

Lilly: Back to the problem

Lilly: I would divorce you if u were my husband

Lilly: Luckily I’m not stuck with a jerk like you

Matt: Harsh

Lilly: It’s true tho

Matt: I suppose

Ethan: Does he really feel that bad?

Lilly: Don’t ask me

Lilly: Ask him

Camden: Ask who what?

Ethan: I’m sorry Camden

Ethan: For making you feel like sh*t

Matt: DON’T SW-

Lilly: Shh

Ethan: I didn’t realize how much I was hurting you

Ethan: And I guess that makes me a terrible husband

Ethan: But I really am sorry

Ethan: Is there anyway I can make it up to you?

Camden: . . .

Camden: xD

Ethan: Uh oh

Ethan: I know that look

Lilly: Well, my OTP is back.

Mark: I thought Destiel was ur OTP

Matt: I thought Natepat was ur OTP

Lilly: Those are some of my other OTPs, yes

Mark: SOME?

Lilly: Yep

Matt: Oh boy

 

Jokes

Lilly: Who can tell the cringiest joke?

Matt: Ur face

Nate: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Lilly: What’s more amazing than a talking dog?

Nate: What?

Lilly: A spelling bee

Matt: Cringe

Matt: Why don’t oysters give to charity?

Nate: Why?

Matt: They’re shellfish.

Lilly: Oh god.

Lilly: I tried to catch fog yesterday . . .

Lilly: Mist

Matt: Bedum tssssss

Matt: Why did the snowman call his dog Frost?

Nate: Why?

Matt: Because the frost bites

Lilly: Not bad.

Lilly: Did you hear about the dog who gave birth at the side of the road?

Nate: No. What happened?

Lilly: She was ticketed for littering.

Matt: No comment.

Matt: What do you call a dog magician?

Lilly: A labracadabrador.

Lilly: Heard it before.

Lilly: Why shouldn’t you play poker in Africa?

Nate: Why?

Lilly: Because of all the cheetahs!

Matt: Just no.

Matt: What did the dog say after a hard day at work?

Nate: What?

Matt: Today sure was ruff!

Lilly: I have a mustache joke,

Lilly: But I’m shaving it for later.

Matt: I don’t have anything else.

Lilly: I win!

Nate: Wait

Nate: I have one.

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/600738037772050901# I couldn't get the picture to show up.

Lilly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Matt: CRINGING SO HARD RIGHT NOW

Lilly: MAKE IT STOP

Matt: U WIN NOW MAKE IT STOP PLEASE


End file.
